To prepare for the installation of drywall panels (sheetrock), installers typically lean the large bulky panels against existing walls or large objects. The panels must then be maneuvered around or moved from place to place so as not to obstruct the work of the drywall installers or technicians of other trades. An advantage therefore exists for a stand for conveniently supporting drywall panels.